1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a locking device for electric connectors, as well as electric connectors equipped with the locking device.
Electric connector means an apparatus for electric connection of one electric equipment to another electric equipment provided with a complementary connector, while offering the possibility of subsequent separation. Electric connectors may usually present themselves as a couple of connectors of the plug and socket type, of plug and outlet, or also in a more general way, with conjugated elements of electric contact. Such connectors are usable notably for connecting electrical cable conductors. The connectors may also present themselves as a coupling formed by a free connector connected to an electric cable for example, and a connector forming a fixed base or having a base plate integrated into an equipment or installation.
The invention finds applications in the technical field of electric connectors, and in particular for high power connectors.
Power connectors are connectors dimensioned for the transmission of currents with an intensity greater than 100 A.
The invention can be applied in particular for connectors intended for connecting electric vehicles to an energy source, such as a power supply battery or to connect a power supply battery of these vehicles to a charging station. The invention can notably be applied to electric forklifts.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The document EP 0 354 582 provides an illustration of an assembly of electric connectors of a type capable to be equipped with a locking device conforming to the invention.
One is also familiar with electric connectors provided with a locking mechanism, and in particular with a locking mechanism between the connector casings.
By resorting to a locking mechanism one intends essentially to avoid an accidental disengagement of the connectors, notably under the effect of some pulling action exerted on an electric cable to which they are connected.
Such locking mechanisms exist for low current connectors, such as, for example, the connectors for signal transfer for computer equipment, but also for higher current connectors.
One may refer to document EP1 049 212 on this subject which concerns a connector provided with a bayonet lock.